


Entertainment

by Merfilly



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Multi, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demona stays, and Fox wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



"Why do you stay?" Fox asked softly, not wishing to wake her child. She walked out toward the ramparts, though, watching the dangerous creature warily.

"Where else would I go? At least here, there is my daughter to watch over, and … interesting people to entertain me." Demona climbed down from the wall, her body moving sinuously as her wings fluttered.

"Is that all?" Fox let Demona hold the child as the gargoyle made reaching motions. She watched as Demona inspected the sleeping babe for a long time before handing the swaddled young one back to the waiting mother.

"Sometimes, the entertainment is captivating," Demona purred, following the child to be closer to the mother, lips coming down to find an ear. Fox shivered, though the night was not that cool.

"So you think of me as entertainment? Here I thought you'd chosen to be my guardian."

"Why should I, Fox? You guard yourself with skill already." Demona smiled when Fox flushed before turning to go back inside the nursery... and followed.


End file.
